Bradykinin and related peptides are potent vasoactive endogenous substances which produce inflammation and pain. The use of bradykinin antagonists as agents for the control of conditions which are mediated, induced or assisted by bradykinin has been disclosed (EP-B 0 370 453).
Surprisingly, it has now been found that bradykinin antagonists are suitable agents for the treatment of chronic fibrogenetic liver disorders (hepatic cirrhosis and hepatic fibrosis) and acute liver disorders and for the prevention of complications associated therewith, in particular for the prophylaxis or treatment of portal hypertension, decompensation phenomena such as ascites, edema formation, hepatorenal syndrome, hypertensive gastropathy and colopathy, splenomegaly and hemorrhagic complications in the gastrointestinal tract due to portal hypertension, collateral circulation and hyperemia and a cardiopathy as a result of a chronically hyperdynamic circulatory situation and its consequences.